La niña de antaño
by Telinay
Summary: Las manos de la pequeña se extendieron a él, mostrando un conejo de hielo partido en dos. La niña parecía aferrarse a ambas piezas de la figura. Él comprendió lo que la tenía tan acongojada, pero no quiso ofrecerse a ayudar. No tenía tiempo de ser una buena persona.—Repáralo— no era una petición, pero tampoco lo sintió como una orden.—. Puedes, ¿no es así? [Lyredy ].


Hola. n.n/

Esta vez traigo una viñeta dedicada al Lyredy. ~~

 **Notas:**

 _1- Lo escrito en cursiva es como un cambio de escenario al pasado (?). Bueno, pa' hacerlo más fácil y correcto de explicar: es un flashback pero sin especificar dentro de la historia que lo es._

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _ **La niña de antaño**_

.

.

.

El abrazo que parecía ser cálido, en el que Juvia y Meredy eran participes; era lo que Lyon observaba. Ambas lucían terribles —y no se refería sólo al aspecto de sus ropas— por la reciente batalla contra los dragones. Al parecer, era cierto aquello de que las guerras dejaban secuelas, unas que se notan enseguida; y aunque esta hubiese sido de tan sólo un día, las consecuencias eran muy obvias en la ciudad y en cada uno de los magos que lucharon para defender el futuro.

Dio un vistazo a Gray. Él parecía observar sus manos detenidamente, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en ellas o tal vez sólo usándolas como objeto de enfoque visual mientras en su mente buscaba una explicación lógica. Lo comprendía, pues no todos los días tenías la premonición de tu propia muerte. Incluso él mismo se sentía afectado por esa visión.

Su mirada volvió a centrarse en ambas chicas. Se alegraba de que Juvia estuviera a salvo, pero el incómodo sentimiento en su pecho al ver a la joven que le acompañaba no desaparecía de su ser, ni siquiera después del desenlace de la batalla.

¿La conocía?

.

.

.

— _¿Estás bien?_

 _Normalmente aquellas palabras tendrían que sonar amables, pero desde que su objetivo fue reclutar aliados para traer de vuelta a Deliora, la cordialidad había quedado en segundo plano junto con todo lo demás. Ni siquiera contaba el hecho de que esa niña acabara de presenciar su pelea sin importancia con unos chicos del lugar._

— _Lo estoy._

 _Sin embargo, aquella frase dicha con tanta seriedad le causó curiosidad. Una niña solía ser alegre —al menos las que había conocido, que no eran muchas en realidad— ,y aquella no parecía sentirse de esa forma._

 _Una capa roja cubría toda la vestimenta de ella, y unas orejeras en forma de alas le impedían ver el perfil de su rostro. Él se alejó, no era su asunto el que aquella pequeña luciera decaída, ni tampoco su deber el consolarla._

— _Vi que eras un mago de creación— su llamado le hizo detenerse. Descartó la idea de hacerle caso, pero al parecer aquellas cosas que había dejado en segundo plano le habían hecho doblegar un poco._

— _¿Hay algún problema con ello?_

— _No._

 _Lyon logró ver el rostro de esa niña porque ella se giró para verlo. Se le veía triste, pero aun así había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía unas facciones bonitas y delicadas. Ella llegaría a ser muy bella cuando fuera mayor._

— _Esto._

 _Las manos de la pequeña se extendieron a él, mostrando un conejo de hielo partido en dos. La niña parecía aferrarse a ambas piezas de la figura. Él comprendió lo que la tenía tan acongojada, pero no quiso ofrecerse a ayudar. No tenía tiempo de comportarse como una buena persona._

— _Mi madre lo hizo— ese dato le sorprendió. —, pero sólo porque era una ocasión especial._

— _No deberías hablar con extraños— Aconsejó. Quería irse de ahí rápido. —. Ve a casa._

— _Repáralo— no era una petición, pero tampoco lo sintió como una orden.—. Puedes, ¿no es así?_

— _Puedo._

— _Entonces hazlo._

 _Ella tomó una de sus manos y le entregó una de las piezas. Lyon no cooperó en ese agarre, pero tampoco se negó a él._

— _Tu madre puede repararlo si ella lo logró hacer._

— _Ella no lo hará._

 _Sus palabras parecían ser sinceras, así que no insistió más en ello. La calidez que la mano infantil le brindaba, le hizo creer que no sería malo simplemente ayudar a reparar ese conejo de hielo._

 _Los destellos de blanco y azul celeste cautivaron a la pequeña. No requirió nada de esfuerzo unir la figura de nuevo, y se lo entregó._

 _Esperó las gracias o incluso una sonrisa._

 _Él obtuvo lo último, pero no como esperaba que fuese, pues el que sonrió después de entregar la figura inanimada a la pequeña, fue él._

— _Gracias._

 _Ella nunca curvó sus labios._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lyon observó a Meredy insistente, hasta que logró que ella volteara hacia él. Era bonita, sin duda: con cabellos rosados y facciones delicadas. Llevaba puestas unas orejeras negras que, antes de que ella se voltease, le impidieron ver bien el perfil de su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que había sonreído al verse descubierto por la joven muchacha, igual que la vez cuando hizo la misma mueca a aquella niña, en su época de Reitei. Sin embargo, ese rostro tan familiar para él fue adornado con una sonrisa también.

¿La conocía? Definitivamente no, al menos no a ella.

Meredy y la niña que conoció antaño no tenían ningún parecido aunque a la vez los tuvieran todos.

Lyon se sacudió un poco el polvo y avanzó hacia sus tres compañeros de batalla. Todos tenían que volver a casa.

.

.

.

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _Lyon._

— _Mi nombre es Meredy._

 _Y aquellas palabras fueron dichas a la nada, pues él se fue sin escucharlas. Dejó a la niña mientras ella le veía marchar y sostenía con fuerza el conejo de hielo. Lyon se deshizo de la sensación que consiguió al ayudar a la pequeña y continuó con sus planes. Tenía sólo un objetivo en mente: superar a Ur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sí, Lyon sabe que la niña y Meredy son la misma (?). Está bien, el muy grosero no se quedó a escuchar el nombre de Meredy en su época, así que le falta confirmarlo, pero él lo sabe simplemente porque es algo obvio y también porque es Lyon (?). Sólo que vio un cambio en ella, así como Juvia cuando la vio después de los siete años, y por eso dice que no la conoce xD. No sé que pasaba por mi cabeza cuando escribía, pero sé que es un Lyredy a su manera y lo amo por eso.

Supongo que en la batalla contra los dragones se vieron por primera vez, así que eso se mantuvo en esta historia, sólo que fue la primera vez que Lyon la vio como adulta.

Espero no haberlos confundido y que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. ~~

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
